


Termites and Tivo.

by malfoible



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: Sometimes true love needs a little help from the oddest things.





	Termites and Tivo.

Jack was bouncing with excitement and Aaron smiled at him.

He had blossomed since moving to this new house.

Their apartment had seemed bleak and empty after Hailey was killed and the house had given them a new start.  
The rooms were bright and airy, the kitchen door leading to a large backyard, a little wild but perfect for a small boy to explore, there was even a couple of trees which he had attempted to climb. 

“When is he coming?”

“When he gets here.” Aaron grinned.

“Why is it taking so long?”

“Well he has to collect some of his things.” Aaron frowned, probably one bag of clothes and six bags of books knowing Reid.

“Why is he coming?”

“I told you, his apartment is being tented for termites. He needs somewhere to stay.”

“What’s tented?”

“They seal the doors and windows so they can spray the rooms to get rid of the termites.”

“What’s termites?”

Aaron’s grin widened. “You know, that’s probably a good question for Spencer when he gets here. He can tell you everything he knows.”

“Okay.” Jack returned to jumping off the porch.

It wasn’t too much later that J.J. arrived bringing Spencer, and as Hotch had thought a large box of books.

Hotch went to help and J.J. smiled at him. “Thanks for this, I haven’t any spare room at the moment.”

“No problem, Jack is delighted, and I have an ulterior motive, Jack’s at that stage of asking questions all the time. Reid loves questions, I’ll maybe get through an hour or two without banging my head against the wall.” 

They turned to watch the other pair as Jack attempted to drag one of Reid’s bags after him into the spare room.  
“So Spence, what do you know about termites?” 

J.J. laughed and kissed Hotch gently on the cheek. “I think they are going to get along just fine. I’ll see you Monday at work.”

The discussion about termites had turned to beetles, ants and various other insects.  
Spencer was delighted to have someone who listened when he talked and Jack’s quest for knowledge was endless.

Saturday found the two of them lying on the grass counting beetles and ladybugs.

Aaron watched from the door, he had enjoyed having Reid here, it felt comfortable as if he belonged.  
Yes it had helped with Jack, but even later after Jack had gone to bed, Hotch had enjoyed Reid’s company.  
They had talked, listened to music and watched light-hearted movies.

Aaron had always known he was fond of Reid, but getting to know him better was strengthening his feelings.  
He would be sorry when Reid was allowed to return home.

His newly found interest in cooking led him to prepare a home cooked lunch.

He sizzled chicken and peppers, wrapped them and covered them in cheese, put them in the oven to bake and made a fresh salad. 

He laughed as he called his boys in for lunch.  
Is that what they were? His boys?  
His son, bright inquisitive, happy despite the worst that can happen to a boy and Spencer who was becoming more important to him by the day. 

He watched Spencer as they ate. Reid caught him looking and an odd expression passed over his face, his cheeks went pink and a surge of lust teased Hotch as he realised he wanted Reid, wanted to take him to bed.

Hotch stood quickly to remove the plates, these were thoughts you had in private not sitting at the family dinner table.

Later that evening he took Jack to his grandparent’s house. 

He stayed there once a month or so. Jack was all they had left of Haley and Hotch would never deprive them of seeing him.

Jack’s chatter in the car was all about Reid.  
“I like having Spence live with us, he knows everything. Can’t he stay all the time? I know he likes us. I like him, don’t you like him? He makes you laugh. That’s a good thing isn’t it? Don’t you want him to stay? I bet he would if you asked.”

“Erm, well, Spencer may not want to live…with us…he has other friends, he might want to move back to his own place.”

Hotch had never been so happy to arrive anywhere. He stayed for a while making small talk, refusing coffee or a cold drink he set off home.

His emotions had been on high alert since lunch and Jack’s chatter hadn’t helped.  
He had wanted to answer yes to all of Jack’s questions.   
Yes he wanted Reid to live with them, but not in the spare room.   
He wanted Reid, all of him, in his bed, naked where he belonged.  
He pressed down harder on the gas.

Spencer was watching one of his feel-good programs to cheer himself up.  
He had loved this past week, living here, getting to know Jack better, getting to spend time with Hotch.  
It had been wonderful and torturous all at the same time.   
Being here where he wanted to be, close to the man he loved, but knowing he would have to leave.

The program ended happily as usual but with plenty of feels, leading to the usual couple of tears running down his cheeks.  
Hearing the car he quickly switched off the TV and was rubbing his face with his sleeve when Hotch entered the room.

Hotch came in to find Reid looking emotional, his eyes wet as if he had been crying.   
Two strides and he was seated on the couch taking Reid into his arms and kissing him soundly.

“ Sweetheart don’t be upset, I don’t want you to leave either, I want you to stay, to be with me, I care….”

Spencer having no idea what was going on was just so pleased to be in Aaron’s arms, he snuggled closer and as Hotch talked he began kissing his neck, sucking gently. 

Hotch stopped talking, turned his head and claimed Reid’s lips, kissing him as he had never been kissed before. His tongue teasing Reid’s, his teeth nibbling Reid’s full bottom lip, he sucked Reid’s tongue into his mouth almost giving him an orgasm.

Spencer began pulling off Hotch’s jacket and popping the buttons on his shirt…”Please….?”

Hotch gripped his hands. “Let’s go into the bedroom, I’ve been thinking of you in my bed, I want to see all of you, kiss all of you, make love to all of you.”   
He swept Spencer off his feet and carried him upstairs. 

Some weeks later.

Hotch had woken to Spencer’s mouth wrapped round his hard length.   
He had combed his fingers through the brown waves. “Morning sweetheart, you give the best wake-up call ever.”

Spencer grinned and returned to his task, bobbing his head as his lover thrust gently upwards, licking his lips as Hotch spilled into his open mouth.  
Hotch pulled him up the bed and kissed him dirtily. Rolling them over so he was looking down into the face of the man he loved.  
He kissed him again and moved to stand up.” And for your reward I’ll go get us some coffee.”

Spencer laughed. “Coffee? I was hoping for more than coffee.”  
“When you get to my age you need ten minutes recovery time. Wait there, it will be worth it.”  
He popped another kiss on Spencer’s forehead and pulled on some pants to go down stairs.

Jack was already up, he had managed to fix himself some cereal and was watching TV.

Hotch ruffled his hair,” Hey, you ok? What you watching?”

“Hi dad, it’s Spence’s favorite program, these guys go find people who are sad or lonely, dress them up and make them gorgeous. He loves it, it makes him cry.”

Aaron grinned as he went back upstairs.

Spencer had been watching TV when he had caught him crying. 

This had given Aaron the courage to speak out.

Queer Eye strikes again, he may send those guys a fruit basket.


End file.
